


Love Week

by saintsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/pseuds/saintsammy
Summary: Written for the SamBenny Love Week on Tumblr. Despite multiple attempts to get a hold of my recipient, they never posted any of my submissions or messages so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I decided to post what I had here. Each chapter is unrelated.Apologies that I haven't updated Transference in forever. Consolation prize??





	1. Firsts

  * Sam’s honestly surprised when Benny kisses him.



 

  * He didn’t think they got along at all, bickering about the smallest things, Benny gently teasing him about everything, Sam snapping at him and Dean attempting to referee. To be fair, Sam was the one resistant to having anything other than a working (hunting) relationship with the vampire. He was Dean’s buddy after all and Sam was tired of the best friend’s little brother role.



 

  * It suddenly makes sense to Sam when Benny cradles Sam’s jaw like he’s made of glass and presses their lips together though when Dean isn’t around. They were flirting the _whole damn time_. 



 

  * (When did stop bothering Sam that Benny was getting extra friendly?) 



 

  * Sam was always bad about knowing when someone wanted him unless it was spelled out very plainly. It was even harder to tell with other guys (not that he wasn’t interested). Benny knew this and worked pretty hard to get Sam comfortable enough around him to steal a kiss without getting his teeth knocked in or his head cut off.



 

  * Once Sam knew what the heck was going on, he kissed back enthusiastically. Benny backed him up against the wall and they made out like teenagers on prom night.




	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood will never come between them.

  * Benny was so sure his blood drinking would come between them someday.



  
  


  * Dean told him all about Sam’s history while they were in Purgatory, the demon blood, Sam’s aversion to particularly bloody hunts. Two hunters attempting to force blood down his throat (Hell).



 

  * But Sam surprised him with how comfortable he was with it.



 

  * In fact, he even let Benny drink from him after they were both sweaty and satisfied in bed one night. Benny’s face tucked into Sam’s sweet-smelling neck, tiny, tiny puncture wounds so the blood was barely beading on Sam’s skin. Sam wrapping his legs around Benny’s waist again so that Benny almost wanted to fuck him again. Sam patting his back soothingly. Hair ticking Benny’s face. Listening to Sam’s heartbeat quicken and even out after so long.



 

  * He did end up eating Sam out wet and sloppy after wiping his mouth off, Sam writhing and light-headed underneath him, breathless and coming almost dry after such a short refractory period.



 

  * They only ever had one scare involving blood and that was on a hunt.



  
  


  * A single, rogue vampire was wreaking havoc and Dean, Sam, and Benny had to stop him.



  
  


  *  Dean was getting the living victims to safety as Benny and Sam faced off with the feral vampire. Benny wasn’t quick enough to stop him from pouncing on Sam and taking a chunk out of Sam’s forearm. Benny didn’t show him any mercy after that. No quick death after touching what was his.



 

  * Benny ripped him apart slow.



 

  * Blood splashed all over Sam, who was still in the enemy vamp’s grasp. They panicked, thinking the blood got into Sam’s wound. It was a long, tense wait to see if Sam was turning or not. Dean tried to reassure Benny that they had a cure, as long as Sam didn’t drink from a human but Benny hated himself for being so reckless.



 

  * Sam was fine. And forgiving, as always.




	3. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from Purgatory, again.

Coming back from Purgatory again was not easy on Benny or Sam but for very different reasons. 

Sam was exhausted from the Trials (Dean filled Benny in as he settled down in the bunker). He coughed up blood so frequently that Benny started keeping his distance just in case. Dean put an end to their hunting for the time being; neither Winchester liked to be apart from the other for very long.  
Benny knew as he was resurrected a second time that Sam could be his true mate. Their disastrous first meeting might have delayed it but coming back and living in close proximity made him sure. Sam was carefully polite to him but Benny wondered if he felt a connection too. He housed Benny’s soul temporarily in his body, that had to count for something right? 

Explaining mates to humans was no easy task either. Benny agonized over how to bring it up for weeks until Sam pulled him aside in the library one evening, when they were alone and quietly reading. Sharing space, making Benny desperate to pull Sam closer. 

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us anymore and there seems to be something bothering you. What’s up?” 

“You’re my mate,” Benny blurted out. “My true mate, even if you’re not a vampire. I could never do that to you but I can feel it. Our connection.”

Sam was very quiet for a long moment and Benny almost got up and left. “What does that involve, exactly?”

“Partnership. Never having to be alone again. Anything you want it to be. But I won’t lie, Sam. I’m sweet on you. But if you don’t feel the same, I’ll take anything you’ll give me.” Benny lowered his gaze, sad and ashamed that he sprung this on a very sick human with enough stress in his life but also relieved to get it out in the open.

“I knew when I helped you out of Purgatory,” Sam started slowly, “that something was different. Maybe even when we first met. I was angry at Dean for lying about you and reacted badly. I shouldn’t have shoved you away...or let another hunter near you.”

“That doesn’t matter now. I’m sorry, Sam. But I can’t help it.”

Sam smiled at him softly and took his hand. “Come on. I’m tired.”

Perplexed, Benny let Sam lead him up to his room. He expected anger, disgust, for Sam to throw him out of the bunker altogether.

“Lie down with me?” Sam got into bed and patted the left side. Benny stayed on top of the covers but did what Sam said. 

“Too tired to talk about it now but will you stay here with me? We can figure things out later.”

Benny nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He let Sam pull him close, put an arm around Sam’s waist as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Benny’s cold, dead heart warmed being so close to his new mate. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep to the sound of Sam’s heartbeat, nose buried in the nape of Sam’s neck.

They were going to be okay.


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam isn't jealous. No, really.

Sam wasn’t a jealous person.

At least, that was what he kept telling himself as he watched Benny and Dean roar with laughter, arms around each other as they came in from a night out drinking. Sam had a headache and hadn’t joined them but now he regretted it.

“Sammy! You feelin’ better?” Dean slurred, throwing an arm around Sam’s neck. At this angle, Sam got a good look at Dean’s neck. A vivid purple bruise was forming on his skin.

Sam shoved him away. “I’m fine.”

Benny hugged him next, the smell of whiskey thick on his breath. “Missed you, _cher_.”

“Looks like you had a good time,” Sam said sarcastically. “Let’s go to bed.”

The sarcasm was lost on both of them. Dean stumbled off to his room, humming and laughing to himself. Benny puttered around, getting ready for bed as Sam sat up still against the headboard. When he finally leaned over for a goodnight kiss, Sam dodged him.

“What’s wrong?” Benny asked, his brows knitted together in confusion.

“Do you even want to be here?” Sam blurted out.

“Yeah, _cher_. ‘ course I do.”

“Then why were you and Dean screwing around? I saw the marks on his neck!”

Hot tears were forming in Sam’s eyes as he leapt up from the bed.

“Sugar, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout. We went out carousin’. That’s all.”

“You wanted Dean first. Why don’t you just go back to him?” Sam asked bitterly. He knew how this worked. Everyone’s attention was always on Dean while Sam just had to grin and bear it.

“I never had designs on Dean,” Benny said slowly. “We’re just old Purgatory war buddies is all.”

He reached out to Sam, taking his hand and tugging him closer to the bed. “Dean was messin’ around with some pretty little blonde thing at the bar. And I made fun of him all night after she ended up our server later. Worst service I ever had.” Benny chuckled.

“Still left her a tip though.”

Sam felt so, so stupid and humiliated. “Benny, I’m sorry for accusing you, it’s just ... everyone is in love with my brother. Why did you choose me when he’s around anyway?”

Sam sat beside him on the bed, head tipped on Benny’s shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks. Benny brushed them away with cold finger tips and wrapped him up in another hug.

“I chose you because you’re kind and forgivin’ and smart. I never felt anything romantic for Dean,” Benny kissed the top of his head. “And I want you to know that you’re special, even if you don’t believe it yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered again before Benny kissed him.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for. Let me make you feel good?” Sam nodded and let Benny undress them both.

They didn’t get much sleep that night but Benny showed Sam just how special he was to him.


	5. Lavender Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam dresses up for Benny.

“This uh, didn’t turn out exactly how I wanted it to,” Sam said, standing in the middle of their bedroom in nothing but a pale purple bralette and matching panties.

“ _Oh_.” Benny was lost for words.

Lavender lace hugged Sam’s narrow hips, barely concealing his cock and balls but revealing every inch of Sam’s long, lovely legs that were completely stripped of hair. More lace stretched across his broad chest (also devoid of hair) in a deep v between his pecs. The color was striking against Sam’s naturally tan skin and Benny longed to touch him.

Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. “I couldn’t figure out the garter and stockings sizes but,” Sam turned around in a slow circle, showing the lace clinging to his pert buttocks, “These fit pretty well?”

“Uh.” Benny was still too busy gaping to form a coherent sentence. He was already hard and leaking.

“This was dumb,” Sam bit his lip, embarrassed blush creeping over his cheeks and ears. “I’ll take them off, I look stupid as hell.”

“No!” Benny stumbled forward, hands stroking down Sam’s sides and resting on his hips, thumbing at the lace. “You’re beautiful, sugar. It’s unexpected, is all.” He traced a finger over the bralette, giving Sam’s nipples a tweak each.

Sam kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck.

“Now if I don’t have you right now I ain’t gonna last very long,” Benny growled. He lifted Sam up easily despite the height difference and Sam wrapped his legs around Benny’s waist.

“How do you want me?” Sam asked breathlessly.

“Keep these on,” Benny plucked at the lace, “You get yourself ready for me, pretty thing?”

“Uh-huh.”

Benny slipped two fingers under the lace panties and into Sam, who was true to his word. He was wet and open. “Good boy.” He fumbled with his belt and pants with one hand while Sam clung to him. Benny pulled the stretchy lace to the side and lowered Sam down onto his cock. Sam took it beautifully, moaning and clutching tightly at Benny’s shoulders.

They both got off on the illusion that Benny was in control, that he was forcing Sam to take him to the hilt with little prep. With his vampire strength, Benny could make Sam do anything he wanted. In reality, all Sam had to do was say the word and Benny would stop whatever he was doing.

Sam was hot and tight inside and Benny knew this would be over quick. He bounced Sam up and down, keeping his eyes on Sam’s pretty face to watch his reaction.

“Touch yourself,” Benny demanded.

Sam cried out and came within a few strokes, lavender lace painted with white. Benny growled and fucked up into him harder until his own orgasm. Panting, Sam touched his forehead to Benny’s and gave him a bashful smile.

“Good?”

“Great,” Benny sighed, pulling Sam into a kiss.


End file.
